


The Christmas Spirit

by tommygirl



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has the Christmas Spirit and Casey is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoebesmum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/gifts).



Casey groaned as he made his way to the kitchen in dire need of coffee. He was unprepared for the sight he stumbled upon, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, unsure if he was still dreaming. When the image remained the same, he moved toward the table and sat down across from Dan. Dan who was humming “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” while wearing a Santa hat with a bow on it and dangling red ribbon from his mouth.

“Uh…Danny…”

Dan’s gaze moved from the box in front of him to Casey and he smiled. He said, “Morning, Case.”

“It’s six am, Danny.”

“I know.”

“ _You know_?”

Dan motioned to the clock and said, “Learned how to tell time awhile ago, actually.”

“So you realize that the sun isn't up yet and what you're doing is insane?”

“I woke up this morning and was filled with the Christmas spirit, Casey.”

“You’re Jewish.”

“So? The Christmas Spirit knows no religion."

"Yes, it does. In fact, you're the one who often complains that the marketing of Christmas is another way to try to make you feel bad that you're not Christian."

"That's ridiculous. Why would I say that?"

"Why do you say _anything_ that you do?"

Dan patted the box and said, "I've got the Christmas Spirit, Casey, and I've got big plans for us."

Casey groaned. It was too early for this and he couldn’t deny that Dan looked adorable, making him easy prey for whatever lunacy Dan had in mind. He reached out and tugged on the ribbon and said, “That’s hardly hygienic.”

“How does Kim do it? Every year she has the perfect ribbons and bows on all her gifts. I’ve been working on the same one for twenty minutes and I'm at a loss.”

“Keeping it out of your mouth might be a good start.”

“Go back to bed, Scrooge.”

“It’s six am, Danny. I’m not a Scrooge; I’m just tired.”

“Then go back to bed. We’ve got plenty of time before we have to be at the office.”

“You’re mental.”

Danny smiled warmly and said, “Yes, but you’ve known that for a long time.”

“This is a different level of a crazy though.”

“I’m just happy, Casey. Things between us are great. Work has been getting back on track,” Dan paused and shrugged. He glanced down at the half-wrapped box and added, “I’m just really happy.”

Casey grinned. He reached across the table and covered Dan’s hand with his own and squeezed. He said, “I’m happy too, Danny.”

Dan met his gaze again and said, “Just not at six am.”

“Exactly. Only you are happy at six am. And maybe farmers.”

Dan removed his hand from Casey’s grasp and pushed his mug across the table. He said, “Get some caffeine in your system and then you can help me with the holiday cards.”

Casey took a gulp of coffee and said, “Seriously. Get help.” Casey watched Dan get up, once again humming, and practically skip out of the room. He shook his head in amusement, still not awake enough for a clever comment on Dan’s behavior. But he was happy and most of that was because of Dan…so he’d ignore his exhaustion and help Dan with the holiday cards.

**Author's Note:**

> for phoebesmum for the prompt who wanted _Dan/Casey, happiness_


End file.
